


the baby-sitter's club

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "When you said you needed help with a crisis, this isn’t what I envisioned."





	the baby-sitter's club

**Author's Note:**

> for [dracoharry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #591: crisis.

“When you said you needed help with a crisis, this isn’t what I envisioned,” Draco said as Harry opened the door. Children were screaming and crying and the house was a disaster.

“Here,” Harry said, ignoring Draco and handing him a baby. “Change his diaper while I try to unstick Teddy from the ceiling.”

“I wouldn’t change a diaper if you paid me.”

“Good thing I’m not paying you then.” 

_“Harry.”_

“Look,” Harry sighed. “Do you love me?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Then you will change this diaper.” Harry left.

Draco looked at the infant. “Never marry for love. You will regret it.” 


End file.
